Festive Bee
Festive Bee is a Red Event bee. It could be received by completing the Bee Bear questline or by purchasing the Festive Bee Pack for 1600 Robux. Since the 5/4 Mini-Update it could be purchased in the ticket tent for 500 tickets. Like all the other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat, and the only way to make it Gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. It is the second bee to ever be obtained by quest givers, the first is Gummy Bee. It is known to like the Mountain Top Field, Mushroom Field and Pine Tree Forest. However, it dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 40 Pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 150 Honey in 1 second * +20% Movespeed, +30 Gather Amount, +70 Conversion Amount, +75% Conversion Speed. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Red Pollen, Enhanced "Festive Gift" Abilities * [Festive Gift]: Grants random gifts including treats, honey, and "Festive Blessing" to all players on the server. Gifts are improved with level. A message will appear saying "�� Festive Gifts from {Player}! ��". It takes about 5 minutes for Festive Bee to spawn this token. If Gifted, it grants better gifts and "Beesmas Cheer". * [Honey Mark]: Marks a random area on the field for 7 seconds (+0.2s per level) that grants 2 Conversion Links while you stand in it. Stacks up to 3 times. * [Red Bomb+]: Collects 10 pollen from 29 surrounding Red flowers (+10% pollen per level). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20181224 154947849 (2).png|Festive Bee hive RobloxScreenShot20181221 085755690 (2).png|Gifted Festive Bee hive 2x event.PNG|Festive Bee in the 2x Event Photo fbpbss.png|Festive bee in the Festive Bee pack festivebeeingame.png|A first edition festive bee in-game Screenshot 89.jpg|A first edition Gifted Festive Bee in-game festive bee.png|Festive Bee giving away Star Jelly through the Festive Gift token Festive Gift.PNG|Red Boost tokens from Festive gift. Screenshot 2019-04-05 at 9.57.47 PM.png|Festive Bee in the Ticket Tent Trivia * This is the 2nd bee available to be bought for Robux, the first one being Bear Bee. ** However, this was the first bee to be obtainable through tickets, quests and Robux. * This is the 3rd event bee have ability tokens (Honey Mark and Red Bomb+) which can be summoned by non-Event bees. The first being Photon Bee (Haste) and second being Vicious Bee (Blue Bomb+). * This bee, Vicious Bee, Bear Bee, and Gummy Bee are the only Event bees that can be earned without spending tickets. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee, and Puppy Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * This is the only bee to have a gifted hive bonus that only affects itself. * This is the only bee that can apply buffs to the entire server (Festive Blessing, red boost, and/or Beesmas Cheer) * This and Rage Bee are the only red bees to produce tokens that don't give primary benefit to Red. (Honey Mark for Festive Bee and Rage for Rage Bee. * It is part of an event called Beesmas, run mostly by zKevin and Mah_Bucket. * This is the only bee to be able to be bought in a Robux pack (Festive Bee Pack). * Both this bee and Music Bee tie for having most ability tokens in the game as both bees yield three different ability tokens. * This is the first known red bee who likes Pine Tree Forest which happens to be a blue field. * This is the only bee that can be obtained two different ways at the same time (Bee Bear quests & Robux). * There are two decals of Gifted Festive Bee in Onett's inventory. One is fixed so the star shows in the sides and top, so the stars are not covered by the bow. * This bee (in gifted form), along with music bee(also in gifted form), are the only bees that make four different tokens. (Gifted festive bee makes Red bomb +, Honey mark, Festive gift, and inspire.) Category:Bees Category:Red Category:Event Category:Beesmas Event